New Jersey's Walking Dead
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: This is the story of a group of survivors from New Jersey who try to make their way to the CDC. They have many adventures and try to survive. The rating may change from T to M at some point. Just to let you know.
1. Here's the Form

Hey. Here's the form to send in your oc and little poem so this won't get taken down.

Name:

Age:

Job before outbreak:

Personailty:

How they look:

Bio:

Weapon of choice:

So heres the poem part:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Zomibes really stink and I can't wait to hear from you.

Happy Halloween everyone!


	2. Finding Max

**Hey everyone. Finally updating this story. I would like to thank Markrod10 and WeR3 for reviewing and sending in characters for the story. So thank you guys so much it really means a lot to me. I hope I do your characters justice. And to anyone else out there that want to send in a character please feel free to. **

****It had been a pretty normal day the day the world went to hell. Or at least it had been in Sofia Rosa's opinion. She had been over at her brother's place watching her younger sisters Juliet and Katherine and her nephew Lucas who everyone called Luke.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary that is until her sister in law Rose called ten minutes after leaving for work. "Wow Rose," said Sofia, "you can't go ten minutes without checking in to see if anythings wrong. Nothings happened yet. The kids are looking at me like I'm crazy now."

"Sofia close the doors," said Rose panic stricken. This was strange thing in itself. Rose was never one to panic. She was a doctor and had told Sofia once that doctors never panic or show fear. But both were now evident in Rose's voice. "Block the doors if you can and don't go near the windows. Something weird is going on out here. Don't let anyone in until you hear from me."

"Ok," said Sofia. "What's up? Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry about Fia. Just don't let anything in. Do you hear me? Don't let anything in."

The next thing Sofia heard over the phone was bunch of men yelling at people. "I have to go. Tell my baby I love him." That was the last thing Sofia heard from anyone in her family besides her sisters and nephew. She could remember hearing gun fire before Rose's phone hung up and hoping she was all right. She now knew that none of her family was all right.

"Come on you guys," said Sofia getting up off the dingy floor she had slept on the night before. "We have to go. We have to look for another safe place to stay now."

Katherine whined as she was still asleep.

Juliet turned over and cried. "Do we have to Fia?" in a voice that almost broke Sofia's heart in two.

She knelt down next to the girls and nodded. "Yes we have too," she told them. "It's not safe to stay in one place for to long. You don't want to the bad things that got mom and dad and the others to get us. Do you?"

"No."

"Then we have to go now when the car isn't be blocked by them."

After that there was no complaint. The children dressed and brushed their hair and headed out to the car. With Sofia bringing what little she could scavenge from the house they had stayed in for a while. It had been a comfortable stay but all good things had to come to an end sometimes. And that was the way it happened there too.

Sofia climbed into the drivers seat of her car and started the engine pulling out of the driveway. "Good bye safe warm house," she whispered in her mind. "Hello cold hard world." She drove for a while until she came upon a figure down the street a good 30 minutes. She hoped to god it wasn't another one of those things as they drove closer to the figure. It was kid. He looked no older than her second youngest sister Juliet. Sofia pulled the car over to the side of the road and climbed out.

"Hey kid," she called out softly hoping catch the boy's attention. "Hey kid." This time it was a little louder. She saw the boy look around after pulling out what looked like a sword. "It's ok kid. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Sofia Rosa. These are my sisters Juliet and Katherine." She pointed towards both girls. "And this is my nephew Luke." She pointed to the toddler. "What's your name?"

The black haired brown eyed boy looked up at Sofia. "Maxumus Navvaro," he said. "You can call me Max."

"What are you doing out here by yourself Max?" Juliet asked the boy. Didn't he know it was dangerous to be out here by himself.

"Those things killed my family. I just came down from the roof of that house over there gather some things I was running low on."

Sofia looked at Max. "Why don't you join us? We've lost our family too. We'll take care of you. What do you think about that?" She smiled at the boy in a friendly manner.

Max thought about it for a while. "I guess that could work."

"Why don't you gather your things? We were just heading to this safe house I scouted out the other day."

Sofia waited for Max to gather his things and then they were under way. To the safe house. Little did Sofia know that someone else had already scouted out the safe house for themselves.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys. But I have to leave you with a little suspence. Don't I? So please read, and review. And remember reviews are like cookies you can never have enough of them. Until next time.**


	3. Stranger Danger

**Thank you again to all my readers. And a special thank you to Markrod10 and WeR3 for their reviews. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. And I'm sorry about the first part of the last chapter. I forgot to put that it was flashback to the day the outbreak occurred. Sorry again for the confusion it won't happen again. I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter of New Jersey's Walking Dead.**

**_Juliet Rosa's POV:_**

**__**We had driven for miles and miles after we picked up Max. He seemed like an ok kid. Or at least to me he did. "So Max where were you staying before we found you?" I asked him. I was wondering because he was all alone when we found him. And he said his parents were dead.

Max looked down at his feet. "I was staying on the roof of my house," he said quietly. "It's more safer to be in a high up place. It doesn't look like these things can climb that well to me."

I nodded to this. It didn't look like they could climb that well. Maybe Max was right about them after all. "Fia," Katherine said, "are we almost there?" She was beginning to whine. She only whined when she was bored or needed to go to the bathroom.

"What's wrong Katie?" I asked her.

"I don't like being out here with those things," she said pointing out the window at the bunch of walkers shuffling along the street trying to get at us.

"Don't worry," said Sofia. "Your big sis won't let them get you. Any of you. We're family now. And family protects each other. That includes you Max."

_**Katherine Rosa's** POV:_

I looked out at the street to see a couple of those things shuffling down the street after a car. A young woman walked out of a store front. The walker caught her scent and began to go towards her in a frenzy. I hid my face as they began to tear the young woman apart.

"Dang it," screamed Sofia who had tried to stop and help the girl. She wasn't able to stop in time to even get out of the car. By the time the car stopped the walkers had caught on that we were there as well. They were coming towards the car. "Does anyone have a weapon they can use?" Sofia pulled out her old baseball bat she used for softball.

"I've got a crossbow I can use," said Max.

"Ok," said Sofia. "We're going to go take care of our little friends out there. Katie and Jules stay in the car and keep the door locked. Don't open it until you hear from Max or myself. Do you hear me?"

We both nodded and huddled in the back seat together.

_**Sofia Rosa's POV:**_

_****_Max and I got out of the car and walked towards the group of walkers shuffling towards us. Max got out his crossbow and fired off a arrow hitting the first one in the head. I ran over and began hitting as many of them as I could with my bat.

_**Max Navarro's** POV:_

I smirked to myself as I hit the first walker with my arrow. I watched as Sofia charged them taking a few down with her bat. She was going crazy on them. I kept firing at the heads as many of them as I could hit. I watched them as one by one they went down.

"That was for my family," I said spitting on the one nearest to me.

"And my for my family too," said Sofia kicking one of the walkers nearest to her. I looked towards the car and saw the two other girls sitting there watching us. They seemed scared. But also happy at the same time. Then I remembered that Sofia was there older sister. The little boy looked like he didn't know what was going on. Which he probably didn't even have a clue. "Let's get back in the car and move on."

We walked back to the car. And drove off again after Juliet let us in. We were driving for what felt like a few more hours until Sofia finally stopped at what looked like a beach house.

"We're here everyone," she announced. "Let's check this place and make sure it's safe."

_**Keira Lockhart's POV:**_

_****_I watched from the window of the house that I secured as a red Kia Soul pulled. A bunch of teenagers with a couple of little kids got out. The younger one seemed to be afraid. I might as well go invite them in. They look tired as all get out. I walked down the stairs.

_**Luke Rosa's** POV:_

"I'm sleepy Fia," I complained as Sofia made us help her check and see if the bad things were hiding in the building. I jumped a little as I saw a shadow move against one of the wall behind a flight of stairs. "Fia somethings over there."

She smiled indulgently and said, "It's probably nothing Luke. Just an animal or something."

It looked like a human. I knew that much. I jumped as I saw it again. This time it was getting closer to us. It kept getting closer and closer by the minute. I hope it's not one of those bad things.

"Fia," I screamed, "It's right behind you."

A voice sounded from behind Sofia saying, "Can I help you people?"

**Cliffhanger time. What will happen next? Are our heroes in danger? Is the safe house as safe as Sofia thinks it is? Will the group accept Keira's offer of help? Find out the answers to these and more in the next chapter of New Jersey's Walking Dead. And remember reviews are like cookies everyone loves them.**


End file.
